el instituto
by Miaru
Summary: Mundo alternativo y nuestros muchachos en un Instituto! Humor! ACTUALIZADO! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Miaru: wolas! A ver a ver…. Y yo que quería hacer ahora…? a si! XD un fic, bueno po eso, es de humor supongo que puedo poner algunas parejas…

AVISO: mmmmm… los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… TT.TT q desgracia… XD mundo alternativo, todos estan en el instituto.

**--- El instituto ---**

Un chico rubio caminaba por un pasillo bastante largo, al final se podían ver unas escaleras, bastantes altas, el chico solo de mirarlas, ya se ponía "pocho".

vamos Narutooooo! –gritaba una pelirosada desde tres escalones con la manos en alto diciéndole que subiera. Cuando se acercó a las escaleras, se encontró con que eran mucho mas altas que el mismo! Eran gigantes, ni subiendo los brazos podía subir, parecían las paredes de una gran mansión, o mucho más altas.-

**(Naruto pov's) **

Ok… en ese momento solo podía pensar en como iba a subir… a ver… piensa Naruto piensa! Mmmmmmm… po va a ser… que no, mi cerebro no da pa tanto, ei! Espera! Y si cojo unas escaleras? Pero… en este pasillo… no hay na! Ni puertas pa entrar o escaleras… que mierda!

**(final Naruto pov's)**

"a ver…" Naruto empezó poniendo una mano en la pared, después la otra, después un pie, seguido, el otro, y empezó a escalar, se resbalaba e iba cayendo a poco a poco apoyado en la pared, pero de pronto el suelo cambió, y se puso bien, Naruto estaba a cuatro patas encima de las escaleras que ahora iban para abajo, estaba en el borde, estaba a punto de caerse.

"waaaaaaaa!" chilló cayéndose del filo del suelo, antes de que chocara contra el suelo, las escaleras desaparecieron, y fue cayendo de pie hasta llegar a un pico, el de una montaña, estaba ahí de pie, y alrededor de la montañita que era finísima, había mar, se quedó subido al pico de la montaña con un solo pie y de puntillas por que no cabía entero.

kusoooooooooooooooooooooo! –Chilló, y se echo un peliiiiin para atrás y calló al vacío.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

aaaaaaaa! –el Uzumaki estaba en el suelo, con el cuello torcido, el cuerpo para arriba, solo tocaba su cuello y su mejilla derecha en el frío suelo.- donde…?

NARUTO! –gritó el profesor.- que estabas haciendo! Te has subido a mi pierna después a mi cintura y después te has quedado en mi cabeza agarrado con los brazos y me has puesto tus "partes" en mi cara! –grita sonrojado.-

lo… lo siento Iruka-sensei… -dice sentado como los indios en el suelo.- (NA: las piernas cruzadas, y las manos entre su cuerpo y ellas)

ves y siéntate! Y como te vuelvas a quedar dormido te pongo una amonestación! –Le grita señalando su pupitre.-

hai hai… -dice tocándose la nuca.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

eres lo que no hay… mira que subirte en la cabeza de Iruka-sensei… -dice una chica moviendo su cabeza negativamente.-

bueno… era un sueño raro, y… no se… -dice para excusarse.-

hum… ¬¬

queréis venir a la sede? Os estamos esperando! –dice una Ino con la mano a un lado de la boca como si estuviera diciendo un secreto.- hay reunión y solo tenemos media hora de patio, así que vamos! Debemos estar todos!

ok, ok… le contesta Sakura fastidiada.-

Van caminando por los árboles de cerezo que hay por el patio de su instituto, era un camino bonito donde suelen estar los enamorados (pocos). Pronto llegan a un cerezo muy grande, el que mas abulta entre todos, y debajo, a los pies, hay una casita de madera, donde pone "sede secreta".

hombre… la verdad es que la sede no la hicimos muy secreta… todo sea dicho… -dice Naruto llegando a la casa.-

Ino toca a la puerta con los nudillos, y se abre lo de las cartas y se ven unos ojos, que solo llegan a ver, la cintura de los chicos.

contraseña? –dice.-

sede secreta indiscreta, la creadora es la pepa, que no la cedió toda entera. –Dicen Naruto Ino Sakura y Sasuke al unísono.-

ok, pasad. –dice abriendo la puerta.- buenos dias! –Dice Kiba con Akamaru en la cabeza.-

vamoooos! –cuando entran se sientan todos en redonda, no hay luz están con velas en medio del circulo formado. Y todos tienen cara seria.

a ver… se puede saber por que coño estamos a oscuras con las putas velitas? –Dicen Sakura y Ino con una gran gota en la frente.-

era para dar suspense… -dice Chouji, al momento a todos les sale un gota en la frente, más grande que su cabeza.-

pppfffff… -Shikamaru se levanta y apaga todas las velas para seguido, encender la luz.-

vale, ya está… que tenemos que hablar hoy? –Dice Sasuke.-

de los pecados que hemos hecho esta semana, venga, contar, iremos como siempre en orden, con el de siempre, primero Naruto.

bueno, el lunes atropelle una rata que se me cruzó cuando iba con la bici, el martes, mire a la vecina de enfrente como se desnudaba para ducharse y… -seguía diciendo hasta el viernes, o sea hoy.- y hoy… le e puesto todas mis partes a Iruka-sensei en la cara! Ajajajajaja! –ríe y da por finalizado.-

tu no eres un pecador… eres un pervertido! –dice Sakura pegandole un capón.-

bien hecho –decía el maestro de todos ellos apareciendo en una nube de humo.-

me encanta que seáis así! Pecadores! –Apareció otro hombre de una nube.-

ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei! –Dijo Naruto.-

ohayou chicos! –Dijo el de pelo platino.-

kakashi has oído todo lo que e echo esta semana! –Dice el Uzumaki levantándose con los puños delante del cuerpo, se veía emocionado.-

si si si… pero tranquiloooo! –dice con una gota en a frente.- ero-sennin y yo, hemos trazado un plan "bomba" contra Tsunade por prohibir las revistas xXx… -dice Kakashi a los chicos con un dedo levantado y en el dedo un espiral lila.- (NA: el que sale en los animes cuando alguien explica algo)

muy bien! –Chilla Naruto.-

pervertido… ¬¬ -espeta Sakura mirando al kitsune.-

T.T Sakura-chan… no me digas eso! –Dice con lagrimotas en los ojos.-

la cuestión es que ella piensa que esas revistas son machistas, que son contra las mujeres por que salen ellas mismas desnudas –empieza explicando.- pero no ha pensado en las pobres chicas que se ganan la vida haciendo de modelos! Tenemos que hacer algo!

si! –Dicen Naruto y Shikamaru al unísono.-

pervertidoooooosssss! –Ino y Sakura se ponen a pegar capones a Jiraiya Naruto y Shikamaru.-

ay ay ay… -decía el kitsune sobandose la cabeza.-

bueno… yo creo que deberíamos ayudarlas… -dice Sasuke.- Jiraiya tiene razon con eso de las chicas…

Sasuke-kuuun! Que listo ereeees! –dicen la peli rubia y la frentuda.-

lo primero que aremos será hablar con las chicas modelos, para saber si están dispuestas a colaborar con nosotros. –Dice Kakashi.- ellas también tienen derecho a imponerse…

y como sabremos donde viven?

baka… iremos a los estudios donde trabajan! –dice Sasuke.-

vale, tranquilo, e? –le dice.-

Vamooooos! –Dice Jiraiya levantándose del suelo.-

siiiii! –Dicen todos con un puño en alto.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continua!**

Micrófono & altavoces no jutsu!

Oooooolas! Q tal estais? Bueno, aquí dejo el primer cap de mi nueva historia XDDDD no se que mas decir, a si! No creo que ponga yaoi, a lo mejor me da y pongo algun que otro… ShikaIno? Noooooo! Ni loca! (Miaru bomita) lo siento me dan nauseas cuando escucho "shikaI…" mejor no lo digo n-nU a lo mejor pondré: SasuSaku, (un regalo para vosotros n.-) ShikaTema (eso si que suena bieeen!)GaaHina, ChouIno (eso me gusta mas, con el gordo Ino, t jod…!) TenKanku jajaja vaya pareja mas rara O.OU como me salió…? Ni idea.

A lo mejor pondre algo mas, no lo se, espero que os guste mucho, y también os digo que os agradeceria mucho si me enviarais reviews, me pondría…. FELIZ! KYYYAAA! Claro que si, feliiiiz! Jajajaja! Chaooooo!

Con cariño:

Miaru.


	2. Los Estudios

Miaru: woooosh! E vuelto! Sigo con las paranoias de siempre… XD a ver a ver… si! Aki pongo el segundo capi!

**--- Los Estudios ---**

-waaaaa! No me digas que aquí es donde se hacen las fotos esas preciosidades! –dice Jiraiya señalando a unas mujeres sentadas en un banco.-

-ero-sennin… no moleste a las señoras que ya tienen bastante con su EMBARAZO! –Jiraiya se da cuenta que está señalando a dos mujeres embarazadas, de repente pasan dos chicas mas jóvenes morenas, con dos montañas separadas por un canalillo gigantes.- dios… eso si que son bufas y lo demás son tonterías… (NA: bufas: se dice mucho en mi instituto, significa senos, tetas etc)-dice Naruto embelesado por la grandeza de las bufas… quiero decir! Las chicas.-

-si… -a todos los chicos se les cae un poco la babilla por la comisura de los labios, menos a Sasuke que está tranquilo hablando con las chicas.-

-muy bien, entonces los estudios fotográficos están en este edificio? Gracias –dice el Uchiha a las chicas con una reverencia, estas, ríen pícaramente.- vamos

-Sasuke-kuuuun! Eres perfecto! –Dicen Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo.-

-esperen! –les ordena Kakashi.- nos dividiremos; los chicos iremos a interrogar a los jefes de los estudios, las chicas Ino y Sakura irán a los vestuarios a interrogar a las chicas por si quieren colaborar, Jiraiya y yo… seguiremos los pasos de las chicas, ya que son menos y si aparece algun ninja están indefensas… -dice con cara pervertido, a Jiraiya una cascada de sangre le chorrea de la nariz.-

-ni locos! Vosotros con nosotros a por el jefe del edificio! –dice Naruto cogiendo a Kakashi del brazo arrastrándole mientras el pelo platino tenía cascadas en los ojos.-

-nos encontramos aquí, dentro de… una hora! –Dice Sakura.-

-Oooook! –Contestan los demás alejándose.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-queeeee! –grita anonadada.-

-jaja… no podemos hacer nada chicas… -una mujer con el pelo negro por debajo de los hombros, delgada, alta, y con unas curvas impresionantes se sienta haciendo botar sus partes altas.- nosotras somos las fotografiadas, no podemos alzar una rebelión contra la Hokage, sería muy peligroso, aunque si necesitáis mi ayuda yo estaré encantada, esto no es una acto machista, las mujeres hacen esto por que quieren –da por finalizada la explicación dando a entender que ella también ayudará.-

-aaaaaiii… -suspiro.- bueno, que le vamos a hacer yo os ayudaré también… -dice otra mujer saliendo de un probador con un bañador lila claro, y mirándose en el espejo, esta tiene las mismas curvas que su compañera.- contar conmigo –se gira y con sus ojos dorados les guiña un ojo.-

-bieeeen! –Dicen Ino y Sakura al unísono.- todas de nuestro lado!

-jajajaja! Que monas! Queréis que os hagamos un arreglo en peinado, manicura, piel, y demás cosas estéticas? –Dicen las ayudantes.-

-siiii! –Responden al mismo tiempo.-

-os a faltado tiempo para responder, e? n-nU

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-pero, nuestras vendas han bajado por culpa de Hokage-sama?

-claro, usted debería saberlo mejor que nosotros… -le contesta un pelo plateado.-

-aahh… es verdad… bueno, pues los jefes estamos dispuestos a ayudar –dice el hombre que se sienta en la punta de la mesa.-

Estaban reunidos en una sala con una mesa enorme, era muy larga y Naruto que estaba en la punta opuesta a la del jefe como estaba muy lejos, no había oído lo que dijo el hombre.

-perdon! Que a dicho? –Dice gritando el Uzumaki.-

Desde muy lejos se escucha algo muy flojito, como un susurro:

_Perdona, hijo? _

-que no e entendido lo que ha dicho! Me lo puede repetir? –Grita de nuevo.-

_Dimeeeee?_

-u.uU… nada..

_Que? _

Naruto con unas… 152 zancadas o mas, se puso la lado del jefe y le respondió: (NA: fijaros si es grande la puta mesa 152 zancadas de las grands XDDDDD)

-que esta mesa es una mierda, que ponga un movil al lado de cada asiento para hablar entre nosotros, por que aquí no se entera ni dios! –dice tirando al h9mbre al suelo por la fuerza de sus palabras.-

Vale.. –Dice con circulos en vez de ojos.-

-pues eso –Naruto vuelve a dar unas…. 200 zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala y salir junto con sus compañeros y profesores, que lo esperaban secandose el sudor de la frente, de tanto chillar y sobretodo caminar estaban chorreando, parecían salidos de un lago de sudor.-

-dios… macho! Que se compren unas escaleras mecánicas de la mesa hasta la puerta! –Dice Kiba con Akamaru.-

-ya ves… -dice Jiraiya escurriéndose el pelo (NA: lo que haces con una balleta después de mojarla vamos) y le salian cascadas de un liquido apestoso llamado sudor. XDD

Mientras que Sasuke estaba fresco como una rosa pasándose una mano por el pelo al estilo "sexy". (aiiii! Necesito un cubooooo! -------¬)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ino-cerda… tenemos que ir abajo que hace una hora que nos separamos todos y debemos encontrarnos allí… -dice una pelirosada mientras mira el estudio y a las chicas haciéndose fotos, mientras ella pone posturas como queriendo salir en las fotos.-

-pues vamos, fretunda… -le dice cogiendola del brazo con el brazo.-

Abajo, ya estaban todos los chicos, Naruto, Kiba Lee, Neji, etc mas los profesores estaban sin camiseta. (NA: chouji también? Pues si u.u con la cacho barriga si… XD para los admiradores/as de Chouji: siento decir eso, este es un fic de risa no se lo tomen mal, gracias.)

-oh… chicos que les pasó en sus camisetas? Están empapadas… -comenta Ino mirándolos.-

-ah, esto… naaaaada… que vino una nave espacial del futuro y nos mojó… pero tu no te preocuuuuupes… -dice Chouji.-

-O.OU que me dices! –le dice Naruto.- de verdad?

-u.uUUUU baka… -susurra Sasuke.-

-T.T –responde el rubio.-

-bueno a ver, cambiando de tema, que tal con los jefes? –Pregunta la pelirosada.-

-pues nos ayudarán n-n –responde el pelo platino.-

-bien!

-y con las chicas?

-también nos ayudarán en todo lo que puedan… -comenta.-

-vale! Les habéis contado nuestro plan, no? –Pregunta Jiraiya sangrando un poco por la nariz.-

-si, dicen que nos hemos pasado un poquito, pero que Tsunade-sama se lo merece… un poco se lo merece, pobrecillas las chicas si se quedan en la calle… -dicen Ino y Sakura.-

-bueno, pues volvamos a la sede a planificar nuestro malvado plan jujuju… -dice Kakashi con una sombra en la cara poniendo sonrisa malefica.-

-Que coño haces?

-que?

-que de que?

-que, que haces?

-nada, intimido a los lectores…

-pues con eso no aras nada, observa:

Chouji se pone de espaldas a la camara y saca el culo, seguido, la tierra tiembla.

-aaaaaaarrrrgh! Un terremoto! –dice Kiba mientras la tierra se va moviendo, hasta que para.-

-ai… que a gusto me e quedao… -comenta Chouji mientras sale corriendo del lugar.-

-por que corre? –pregunta anonadado el kitsune, en menos de un segundo se encuentra solo en el lugar, todos habían desaparecido.-

**Silencio…**

-aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgh! Que pesteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –Naruto sale corriendo mientras va potando el desayuno.-

**Continua!**

Miaru: hello de new! Jajaja! Casho peo Chouji… n-nU XDDDDD una cosa, que los fans de Chouji no se enfaden por favour, este es un fic para reirse no para criticar a nadie, gracias. U.U

Bueno, el próximo cap ya lo subiré cuando lo empiece y tenga tiempo, ya que estoy en época de exámenes y pronto acabaré de todo n-n

Con cariño:

Miaru.


End file.
